Notes
by PieceOfMyHeart
Summary: Word challenge from Dangerpronek. Major Shelma fluff


**My word Challenge from Dangerpronek. I finished this about three days ago but for some reason couldn't log on here :/ I can now but it's still acting funny. Anyway, Shelma obviously in this here ^^ Oh and this has got absolutely nothing to do with this, but on Wednesday night, on Twitter, Tyler Posey tweeted me! The guy that I love so much, that gave me the inspiration for 'Bloodlust', *fangirls and falls off bed bringing laptop with her***

The rain drizzled miserably as the young student made her way through the familiar streets and roads, her bags hitting against her shins with every step she took. Traffic splashed by, spraying her legs as they went. She huddled under the umbrella and walked faster. She half ran, half walked the short path up into the school car park. Dozens of flashy cars sat scattered over the road, the impatient drivers beeping their horns at the ones in front. She shuffled through the sea of soaking students, climbed the icy stairs and pushed her way through the small doors. The hallway was warm, cosy from the mass of people occupying the floor space. She glanced at the main clock that hung grandly above one of the departments, 8:31, school started in fifteen minutes. The young woman squeezed her way to her locker and rummaged for her keys. Half the contents of her bag ended up on the floor as she pulled jotters and folders alike out in the search. Finally locating them, she opened the door and started to organise what jotter she needed when. She was so absorbed in her schedule, she didn't see the folded paper that fell from the door after she accidentally elbowed it. Frowning, she picked it up from the floor and smoothed it out.

_**Velma, thanks for letting me borrow your jotter to copy the notes I missed the other day. I put it in your locker, (I managed to slide it through the crack under the door) so you definitely got it back on time and didn't have to wait for me. I know what my timekeeping's like and I know Mr. Craig isn't exactly the nicest when it comes to people not having jotters. See ya soon, Shag **_

Her lips parted in a grin as she read the notes. Looking in the locker she seen the returned jotter lying abandoned at the front.

"Hey Velma" she gave a start and whirled round to face Daphne, her red wavy hair flowing down her back and make-up perfect despite the rain. A smirk grew on her face at the obvious scare from the smaller girl. Velma smiled as she closed the locker.

"Hi Daph. Where's Fred?" The bell rang and the whole school complained, trudging in all directions to their first class. The two girls started walking in the general direction of the class they were in. English, same class so it wasn't as bad. Daphne flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"He had to go hand in a form or something to the coach. He's in the upcoming football game. Where's Shaggy? Oh, never mind, stupid question" The two girls laughed. Almost every day, Shaggy was late. For everything. They arrived at their class and took their usual seats up the far corner.

"He might be with Fred, you know. Handing in his slip for the athletics tournaments" Velma lowered her voice to a whisper as the teacher stood up and began her usual rant about the standard of essays expected from her class. Daphne glanced at Velma out the corner of her eye, a knowing look on her face.

"Maybe. You know, I think you've become very attached to him lately, don't you agree?" Velma stared at her red-headed friend. Sure, Shaggy and her were friends, but to think that…. No. Surely she didn't.

"What are you saying? You think I like him? Of course not Daphne! We're just friends. And even if I did, which I don't, he would never like me back in a million years"

"You mean, you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?" This conversation was feeling very awkward now.

"Everything! How he looks at you, talks to you, smiles at you. It's written all over his face!" Daphne sighed in exasperation. Velma, despite how smart she was, could act really dumb sometimes.

"You honestly think th-" Velma started to talk but whatever she had about to say was cut off when she noticed the teacher's glare fixed on her.

"Something you want to share with us, Ms. Dinkley?"

"No miss. Sorry" Her cheeks blushed pink and she ducked her head. Daphne caught her eye and they exchanged a long stare before looking away at the same time. They didn't speak for the rest of the class.

Xx

"Class, open up your homework that I assigned you with and we'll correct it." Velma's next class was chemistry. With Shaggy. After what Daphne had said, she had spent the rest of that class arguing with herself the chances and possibilities of her actually being right. The more she thought about it, the more she realised that she actually did feel something different towards Shaggy. Yes, he was her friend, besides Daphne her best friend. Is it normal for a girl to fall for her best friend? Her thoughts were interrupted by a dull scratch against her hand. Looking down, she saw a piece of paper. One look at Shaggy who was sitting in the seat next to her, his 'concentrated' stare at the front of the class, indicated where the paper had come from. Turning it over, she read the neatly printed writing.

_**Thanks for letting me use your jotter , S**_

She smiled and looked up at him. They caught each others eye and sheepishly grinned at each other, the whole while Velma screaming inside at herself. Yes, you do like him! You love Shaggy! You've fallen for your best friend! Daphne was right! Shaking these thoughts away, she picked up her pen and scribbled on the paper and slide it back under Shaggy's hand. With a look of surprise, he read the note and then wrote something before passing it back.

_**You're welcome **__**J**__**, V**_

_**I take it you got it then?, S**_

_**Yeah considering it's right under your nose, I did thank you :L, V **_Shaggy grinned and silently snorted.

_**I would have given it to you but I had to go and hand that form in for the tournament and I didn't know if I would have seen you before class to give you it then **__**J**__** S '**_I knew it!' Velma thought to herself with a triumphant smile.

_**I guessed you would have been there. Either that or late again, V**_

_**Aw come on, I'm not always late. Just usually :P, S**_

_**Yes, always. For your birthday, I'm going to buy you an alarm clock, that won't turn off until you actually get up!, V**_

_**Still won't work. I sleep through every alarm my house possesses, S**_

They continued passing the note back and forth, talking about everything and anything, until the paper was covered on both sides. Shaggy pulled another part out but instead of giving it to Velma to write, he started writing, red creeping onto his cheeks.

_**Ever think about relationships and dating?, S**_

Velma's heart pounded in her chest. Why was he asking that? On the last piece of paper, they had mentioned Daphne and Fred' relationship. Shakily, she picked up her pen and wrote a reply.

_**Sometimes. Why? V**_

_**Just wondering. Do you like anyone? S**_

Heart pounding even harder. Now what? I can't just tell him, that would ruin our friendship. Would it? Velma battled herself in her head, wondering how to answer. Shaggy was watching her from the corner of his eye. Velma wrote, passed the paper, then regretted it.

_**Do you?, V**_

How. Stupid. Can. You. Get. Out of all the things she had learned when it comes to talking to boys, never EVER avoid answering a question about relationships. NEVER. Shaggy seemed to debate in his head, pausing and looking up at the front. He blinked a few times and Velma swore her took a deep breath before starting to write.

**Maybe. S x**

Velma's heart almost drowned in sorrow. Shaggy liked someone. Who is it? Last time he had liked a girl and dated a girl, it was Googie, the one of the most popular girls in the whole town. Thankfully the relationship didn't last that long, just a few months. They had went away somewhere for a weekend, probably some exotic island, Velma grumbled to herself, and on their return they just broke apart. Strangely though, Shaggy never spoke of where they went or why. As all this was rushing through her mind, she looked down at the paper again. Her eyes widened and her heart started to race.

**Maybe. S x**

**Maybe. S x**

**S x**

**x **

Now she understood. Or had a theory anyway. Shaggy had wrote a 'x' at the end. He never put little kisses like that anywhere, he always told Velma he seen no point in them and why write them on paper when you can just deliver them yourself. She had agreed with him to some extent. Sensing this sudden realisation, Shaggy fixed his gaze on the clock hanging lazily above the door, a crimson colour washing over his whole body. From somewhere near the front, she heard the nerve-grating voice of her teacher barking out instructions for an experiment which the class was intended to carry out. After the commands had finished making her ears bleed, the whole room moved as one. Automatically, Shaggy walked off to collect the chemicals from the little trolley near the front desk and Velma took the apparatus they would need. A low murmur slowly grow in volume as the experiment begun. Velma and Shaggy finished without a word and long before anyone else. The silence that hung between them was awkward.

"Do you, eh, want me to put them away?" Velma pointed to the bottles of disturbing green liquid. Shaggy looked up as if someone had just snapped him out a dream. He smiled sweetly and her heart melted.

"Ok, I'll put all this back then" He gathered the tubes and mats alike and turned round. Velma felt a sudden urge of adoration which shook her slightly.

"Shaggy, that note that you wrote, with the 'x', what did you mean by it?" Shaggy inhaled and avoided her intense gaze. Eventually though, his eyes wandered to her face, flawless features. Standing face to face, or more like nose to chest cause Shaggy was so tall. Slowly, he lifted a hand and brushed the lock of hair behind her ear, his eyes buried deep into her own. Two hearts racing, breathing heavily, they leaned closer together, oblivious to the classroom surroundings, the world peeling away to reveal a endless time of each other. His lips met hers, fireworks exploded in his mind, fireworks whizzed in her mind. She smiled into his lips, feeling of warmth and love oozing out from both beings. When they reluctantly parted, the world gradually rebuilt around them but during the construction, the world in his eyes suited Velma perfectly.

"That's what I meant" His voice purred it's way gently into her heart and engraved itself, never intending to leave. Velma felt like she was floating on clouds when they finally returned to their seats. Out of all the girls Shaggy could have fallen for, he choose her. Velma Dinkley. The nerd of the year. Swot of the school. Shaggy Rogers loved her. Once again meeting each others eyes, Shaggy grinned, the very action causing the world to burn down in flames, till it was no more than a crisp and she was back in the endless time with him. A fluttering sensation on her hand made her glance down to see the paper. She wove her hand into his and vowed to never let go. Upon the page, one word wrote by Shaggy. One word that meant the world to her. One word that explained everything and anything she had wanted to question. One word that made her world perfect.

**You.**

**Awwwwwwww. I love a cute Shelma now and then :3 I'm off to do an english essay on a book I haven't read... This will be interesting.**


End file.
